1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food blending machine, in particular to a hand-held blender which can joint with different stirring parts and output different kinds of speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally hand blender including a body and a stirring tool which is connected with the body. Traditional stirring tool cannot separate from the body of the hand blender. It's difficult for cleaning as an entirety, and its function is single. Although some blenders can separate the stirring tool from the body to connect with different tools for other function, different tools need different speed, it is hard to meet varied needs with a single machine.